


guilty

by bruised_fruit



Series: davluce drabbles [11]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Communication Issues, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Relic Wars era, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: “Why do you have so many journals out?”
Relationships: Davenport/The Director | Lucretia
Series: davluce drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516040
Kudos: 6





	guilty

“Why do you have so many journals out?” Davenport asks. 

Lucretia pushes them back, chest tight, and she looks over at him on the bed. “Just... documenting all the fatalities.”

“Oh.” 

He shifts to make room when she joins him, and he doesn’t reach for her. (He’s weary, lately. She is too, but not like him. 

It’s a lot for him to carry. He’d never intended for any of this to happen.) 

She runs a hand over his arm, snuggling close, and he lets out a heavy sigh. It will either be a long night or a very short one. 


End file.
